1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sand blasting apparatus using water as a propellant for the sand and a method of combining water and sand in a sand blasting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water propelled sand blasting apparatus systems generally include a source of water under pressure, a sand storage container, usually gravity fed, a nozzle for mixing and spraying the sand and water mixture and supply connections which permit the sand and water to go from their respective sources to the nozzle for mixing. These features are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,097 issued to Ralph Lamb on Nov. 30, 1976.